Clases de autoestima con Rosalie Hale
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Paralelo al Musical de Emmett: Rosalie está cansada de que Bella arruine sus salidas de compras, así que idea un plan para que Bella se sienta mejor con ella misma ¿pero qué consecuencias traera? ¡caos, sudor  y muchas risas! ¡entren y comenten!


**¡Siiii chicas sus ojos no las engañan! Y chicos por si hay alguno **** el tan ansiado one shoot que les prometí meses atrás está listo! Como sabrán este es un paralelo al musical de Emmett (que es otra de mis historias para las que no han leído nada mío) así que si gustan pueden pasarse por ahí también. Como siempre va dedicado a Sorita Wolfgirl mi adorada amiga española, quien aportó ideas para este disparatado fic y me alegra el día con sus muñequitos que gritan ¡wiiii!, así que espero que lo disfruten y sin más ¡las dejo leer!**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni twilight me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

**Clases de autoestima con Rosalie Hale**

—¡Bella! ¡No pierdes nada con probártelo!

—¡Pero Alice! ¡Es demasiado no lo merezco!

Y así es siempre, cada vez que vengo de compras con Alice y Bella. Alice, busca alguna prenda de ropa para que Bella se pruebe y Bella cada vez que ve la etiqueta con el precio, reacciona como si Edward la fuera a dejar otra vez… siempre es el mismo círculo vicioso ¡Y me estoy cansando de esto!

—¿Se podrían callar? La gente las está viendo…— y como siempre mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas porque estaban inmersas en su discusión ridícula.

—¡BASTA! ¡Bella mete tu culo en los probadores y te vas a poner todo lo que te de!— le dije en un susurro fiero y dándole mi mirada más aterradora, cosa que hizo que casi se hiciera pipi en las pantis. Acto seguido, mire a Alice de la forma en la que veía a Emmett cuando se le ocurría ponerse mis tacones Manolo Blahnik— ¡y tú enana siniestra deja de armar este tipo de show! ¡Mas nunca te van a dejar entrar a una tienda!— creo que lo último la asustó, porque hizo como si cerrara su boca arrojando la llave imaginaria sobre su hombro ¡Al fin! Le pase los últimos conjuntos a Bella y logramos salir de ahí.

A penas llegamos comenzó la discusión otra vez porque Alice quería hacerle a Bella un extreme make over, y Bella se volvía a sentir como mierda de perro apachurrada en la mitad de la calle ¡estoy harta de esto! Debe haber alguna manera en que logre hacer mis compras más placenteras… ¡Lo tengo! Tengo que darle algunas clases de autoestima a Bella para que termine toda esta tortura. Al segundo la expresión de cachorrito de Alice fue suplantada por su típico rostro de "me estoy conectando con el universo" para darle paso a una visión y a una de las sonrisas más escalofriantes que haya visto jamás en su rostro de duende.

—¡Rose, es la mejor idea que has tenido jamás! Cuenta con mi apoyo total y absoluto—bien… si tengo a Alice de mi lado todo será mucho más simple.

—¡Hey! ¡Humano sin súper poderes en la sala! ¿De qué me perdí?— Alice y yo nos miramos al rostro, así que asentí y ella me dio el pase para contarle a Bella mi plan.

—Bella te lo voy a decir de manera simple… ¡estoy cansada de que me arruinen mis salidas de compras! Así que para mejorar la situación te voy a dar unas clases de autoestima con el fin de que te puedas ver más claramente a ti misma— _y me dejes en paz a mí…_

—Esto no me da buena espina Rose… no creo que sea una buena idea, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en mí y…

—¡Lo ves! ¡Ahí está! Cállate Bella y empecemos… lo primero que tienes que aprender es que eres una mujer fuete e independiente lo que significa que dejes de lamentarte por todo, todo lo que tienes lo mereces por tu buenas acciones y segundo: ¡Alice, pongamos a Bella sexy que nos vamos a bailar!

No necesité decirlo dos veces porque Alice cargó a Bella sobre su hombro y la llevó corriendo hasta su habitación, mientras yo peinaba el cabello de Bella en suaves pero salvajes ondas, Alice sacaba del closet un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba a mitad de muslo y unos zapatos de tacón que estaba segura que matarían a Bella, maquille sus ojos en tonos oscuros haciendo resaltar su color chocolate.

—Estas lista Bella…— sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Alice ¡No parecía ella!

—Guao… chicas esto es demasiado, yo no puedo salir así yo— ¡argg! ¡Estoy a punto de gritar!

—Bella, no abras la boca si vas a decir algo para lamentarte o disculparte. Ahora bien te vamos a enseñar a bailar antes de ir al club— automáticamente Alice pulso play y _good looking _de _Don Omar _comenzó a sonar, así que para que Bella se hiciera una idea de cómo tenía que bailar Alice se paro delante de mi restregando sus caderas contra las mías sensualmente al tiempo que los ojos de Bella se iban abriendo cada vez más, las dos seguíamos la música y veíamos a Bella a ver si estaba aprendiendo, aunque creo que lo único que estaba aprendiendo era a sonrojarse cada vez más. Los chicos entraron en la habitación (cosa que ya sabíamos por supuesto) y sus mandíbulas cayeron automáticamente, Edward no dejaba de ver a Bella, Emmett… pues él es Emmett… sólo digamos que "Emmettsito" se emocionó con lo que estaba viendo y no hablemos de Jasper que inundó toda la habitación de lujuria, haciendo que Bella brincara sobre la primera persona que tenía cerca: Edward. Y por supuesto éste la atrapo antes de que siquiera ella tocara el cuello de su camisa, _ya veremos Edward, después de mis clases dudo que Bella te ruegue otra vez…_

—Jazzy… contrólate, un día de estos Bella se va a morir por una combustión a causa de que Edward siempre la rechaza— todos comenzamos a reír al mismo tiempo mientras el rostro de Bella se teñía de un fuerte color rojo. Gracias al cielo los chicos ya estaban listos así que partimos a Port Angeles en el jeep de Emmett. Cabe destacar que apenas llegamos todos miraron a Bella (claro luego de mirarme a mi).

—Bella… te lo juro, estoy a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo de ahí por la clase de pensamientos que está teniendo sobre ti— ¡ja! Edward ya está empezando a sufrir…

Entramos al club y la música estaba tan alta que no escuchaba ni mis pensamientos, rápidamente tomé a Bella de la mano y le hable en el oído lo suficientemente alto como para que ella nada más me escuchara.

—Bella, haz todo lo que te enseñamos en la casa y si no funciona tengo un plan B…— Bella me miró con la duda pintada en su rostro, así que le guiñé un ojo para que no se preocupara. Al momento comenzó a sonar _naughty girl de Beyonce, _llevé a mi Emmie Bear a la pista de baile y empecé a bailar tal cual como había enseñado a Bella.

—Rose… ¿estás segura que esas clases van a funcionar?

—Por supuesto Emm… y si Edward rechaza a Bella en los próximos quince minutos, necesito que rescates a Bella y le muestres a Edward como se baila…— mientras Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo bailábamos sensualmente, podíamos ver como Edward empezaba a despegarse poco a poco a Bella ¡jaja! _Vas a desear nunca haber hecho eso Edward… _le hice la seña a Emmett y luego mire a Bella quien entendió perfectamente mi mueca, mientras la cara de Edward no entendía nada de lo que pasaba porque todos habíamos bloqueado nuestra mente de su "gran poder" y como el Dj me ama puso _Hasta Abajo _de _Don Omar _y parecía como si a Bella le hubieran colocado pilas alcalinas, porque se transformo y comenzó a bailar sensualmente restregando sus senos contra mi Emmie Bear, quien no se quedaba atrás, éste movía sus caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la música. La expresión de Edward no tenía precio al ver que Jasper también se sumaba a la parejita candente, Jasper se coloco detrás de Bella quien al notar que era el comenzó a bajar sensualmente tocando el piso, así que en este instante están haciendo sándwich de Bella en el medio de la pista y justo en la nariz de Edward ¡jaja!

—¡Bella! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!— Alice y yo estábamos sosteniéndonos la una a la otra para no rodar en el piso de tanto que nos estábamos riendo.

—¡No te oigo Edward!— esto hizo que Edward se atravesara en medio de la pista y tomara a Bella como si fuera un costal de papas colocándola sobre su hombro, así que todos salimos corriendo detrás de Edward quien iba gritando como un maniaco.

—¡Rosalie Lilian Hale de Cullen! ¡Que sea la última vez que veo que hagas esto con Bella!— _tranquilo Edward, la próxima vez no lo verás_— ¡y tú Emmett, mantente alejado de Bella! ¡No se qué plan tienen, pero no va a funcionar!

—Edward cierra la boca, estás haciendo el ridículo en la mitad de la calle— dijo Alice poniendo su mejor cara de póker. Así que todos nos montamos en el jeep de Emmett y partimos a la casa, ya que Esme había conseguido el permiso de Charlie para que Bella se quedara los próximos tres días en la casa para la cena que vamos a hacer en honor al "cumpleaños" de Carlisle.

A penas llegamos jalé a Bella hasta mi habitación, y cuando entré Emmett ya se estaba desvistiendo, así que Bella se tiñó de un fuerte rojo al ver a mi hermoso esposo sin camisa.

—Belly Bells… tranquila no cobro por mirar— juro por dios que estoy a punto de golpearlo…

—Bueno Bella espero que descanses esta noche, porque mañana empiezan tus clases.

Bella salió calmadamente de mi habitación y tan pronto como sentí que hablaba con Edward salí pitando hacia el bosque, en donde Alice ya me estaba esperando.

—Bien, Alice, me imagino que sabes por qué estás aquí.

—Claro Rose, si no, no fuera una buena vidente ¿no crees?

—Si lo sé hermanita, así que ¿me vas a ayudar?

—¡Obvio Rose! La pregunta ofende.

—Bueno Alice, las clases de autoestima con Rosalie Hale han comenzado…

Tengo tres días para transformar a bella de un patito feo y tímido a un cisne hermoso y extrovertido, y mi gran noche (o más bien la gran noche de Bella) será la cena en honor a Carlisle, así que mi plan estará dividido en tres fases cruciales; la primera: hacer que Bella deje de lamentar su existencia (y así mejorar mis salidas de compras) segundo: que comience a apreciarse como persona y se dé cuenta de sus cualidades (así sería más fácil su relación con Alice y Edward) y tercera: que al fin logre tener una autoestima medianamente alta y me deje comprar en total paz y tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente salí a cazar algo para calmar mi constante sed, para poder soportar mejor mi día con Bella, a lo lejos empecé a escuchar como Bella daba traspiés por as escaleras… _definitivamente, su equilibrio es un serio problema._

—Buenos días, Rose.

—Buenos días Bella ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

—No pude dormir bien…

—Bueno, ya que estas despierta empecemos con tu clase del día de hoy.

—Pero Rose…

—¡Nada de peros! Vamos, comete un tazón de cereal y nos vamos.

—Ok…— en menos de veinte minutos partimos hacia la casa de abuelitos mejor conocida como "el ancianato de Forks". Mi punto era demostrarle que ella era joven hermosa (aunque no tanto como yo) y futura vampira mientras… ok está bien, envidio a esos ancianos, por eso mismo ¡por ser ancianos! Ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de tener una vida (aunque no me arrepiento de haber encontrado a mi Emmie Pooh) bueno mi punto es que Bella vea que es una chica con suerte.

Llegamos a tiempo al ancianato en mi hermoso M3, _ya le hace falta un cambio de aceite… _estaba disfrutando del hermoso silencio, hasta que a Bella se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

—Rosalie ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— ¿por qué tiene que preguntar algo cada cinco minutos? Ya veo porque los Volturis quisieron convertirla en sushi para vampiros…

—Bella, este es el ancianato de Forks, así que bienvenida— ella me miró con la mejor expresión interrogante que había visto en años (y miren que he vivido bastante)— mi clase de hoy es sobre aceptación personal. Te traje aquí para que te des cuenta de que eres una chica con suerte; eres joven, bonita y tienes un futuro y mereces cosas buenas de parte de todos, porque eres una muy buena persona ¿entendiste?— la miré de forma escrutadora, aunque la verdad estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada del año, Bella me miraba con la cabeza un poco inclinada mientras ponía cara de retardada mental.

—No entendí mucho, pero está bien— ¡perfecto! No pensé que fuera tan fácil convencer a bella, así que la arrastré dentro del ancianato antes de que se arrepintiera.

Entramos y un fuerte olor a comida extraña inundó mis ultrasensibles fosas nasales; caminé con decisión hasta la oficina principal, hice que Bella tocara la puerta, finalmente ingresamos cuando una voz femenina nos dejó entrar.

—Buenos días— saludé a la mujer que había detrás del escritorio, no tendría cincuenta, pero tampoco tenía cuarenta, su cabello era rubio con alguna canas que gritaban urgentemente por ser teñidas ¡y ni hablemos de su ropa! ¡Mujer, que trabajes en un ancianato no significa que te vistas como una vieja!— mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y ésta es Isabella Swan, estamos aquí porque queremos ser voluntaria el día de hoy— le dije con una sonrisa, ella nos miraba con cierta confusión y burla a la vez ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¡Que yo sea rubia no significa que sea tonta! _Maldita Paris Hilton, por culpa de ella es que todo el mundo cree que el cabello rubio es sinónimo de que se te fundieron las neuronas…_

—Pues la verdad es que estamos cortos de personal, así que sería un placer tenerlas como voluntarias, mi nombre es María de los Ángeles—_pero te llamaré María querida, porque tú, pinta de ángel no tienes por ningún lado— _les voy a presentar a mi más eficiente servidora: Carla. Así que les doy la bienvenida al ancianato San Elsilrac— casi caí al piso cuando escuché el nombre del ancianato ¡¿es que hay algún santo con ese nombre? En verdad no lo creo.

María llamó a alguien por teléfono y a los diez minutos apareció una chica menudita con cara de nerd por donde la vieras, tenía el cabello castaño corto a la altura de los hombros, su piel era extremadamente pálida que añoraba un tratamiento de belleza, pero lo más horrible era la verruga que tenía en la frente ¡Dios mío santo!

—Chicas, ella es Carla Rudolf y es una de mis mejores ayudantes— creo que mi cara se traumó cuando escuché su apellido ¿Rudolf? ¿Cómo el reno de Santa Claus? _En estos momentos es que le doy gracias a Dios de que Emmett no vino conmigo._

—Hola chicas, mucho gusto, si me siguen estaré encantadas de mostrarles el lugar— dijo con una sonrisa maniática que mostraba una cantidad impresionante de alambres y liguitas dignas de la boca de _Betty la fea… _ de hecho no me extrañaría que reciba señal de HBO con tanto hierro que tiene en la boca, _pobre._

—Sí, claro— respondió Bella, al ver que mis hermosos ojos dorados aun estaban pegados a la boca multicolor de la chica.

Empezamos a recorrer los lúgubres y fríos pasillos del ancianato detrás del delgado cuerpo de Carla hasta que nos detuvimos en una habitación en particular.

—Ok chicas, este es el salón de entretenimiento— nos dijo con esa misma sonrisa macabra de antes— por lo tanto es su deber entretener a estos adorables ancianos y si no cumplen con sus responsabilidades me encargaré de hacerles el día miserable ¿les quedó claro?— Bella y yo nos miramos las caras y después miramos a la Rodolfa delante de nosotras ¿Qué no le dolían las mejillas por sonreír tanto?

Carla se fue y Bella y yo nos adentramos en tierras desconocidas, el salón era bastante amplio con grandes ventanas panorámicas que dejaban ver el paisaje verdoso y húmedo de Forks. Apenas entramos los rostros de unos quince ancianitos se giraron hacia nosotras o más bien hacia mi… _viejos sádicos… _

—Bella, empieza tu primera lección del día de hoy: socializar, así que quiero que te pares en el medio de la habitación y nos presentes— le ordené con la más encantadora de mis sonrisas. Bella dio un paso al frente e instantáneamente su cara se sonrojó, hasta tal punto que parecía un camión de bomberos.

—Bu-buenos d-días mi nombre es Bella Swan y ella es…—Bella se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa casi maligna en el rostro— mi adorada cuñada, Rosalie Hale—¡¿Qué? ¡Qué cuñada ni qué carajo! ¡Desde cuando soy su adorada cuñada! _Bien, vas progresando Swan… _todos los vejetes del lugar dirigieron sus ojos hacia mi ¡qué asco! ¡A uno se le salió la baba!

Debo admitir que Bella es una buena anfitriona, a pesar de que todo parecía un Kindergarden pero al menos los tenía calmados, en ese momento entró Rodolfa y me miró con ira pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro, _y después Bella dice que Edward es bipolar…_

—Rosalie ¿Podrías acompañarme? Ya que veo que no estás haciendo nada— su tono tenía una clara nota de reproche ¡¿pero quién carajo se cree que es? La seguí, no sin antes darle a Bella mi mirada de "si te vas sin mi perra, te juro por tu mamá y por la mía que te amarro y te hago un extreme make over".

Carla caminaba bastante rápido para ser humana, a través de los pasillos hasta que nos detuvimos en una habitación en particular.

—Este es uno de nuestros ancianos favoritos zorrita ¡digo! Rosita…—_Ok perra te estás ganando una pateada de culo al estilo Rosalie Hale_— así que trátalo bien— me dijo con una última nota de sarcasmo.

—¡Claro Regolfa! ¡Digo! Rodolfa yo lo trataré bien— le respondí con mi sonrisa más hermosa.

—Confío en ti zorra, por cierto te toca cambiarle el pañal…— dicho esto último se marchó riendo enloquecida y… esperen un momento ¡¿Había dicho PAÑAL? ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOOOOO! Miré hacia los lados y ¡maldita sea! No me podía escapar ¡había putas cámaras por todos lados!

Abrí la puerta y comencé a entrar lentamente, mi vista periférica se percató de que había alguien más en la habitación. Un viejito de unos ochenta años me veía con lujuria en sus arrugados ojos.

—Hola preciosa ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?— _¡asco, asco, asco, asco, asco! No puedo creer que tenga que cambiarle el pañal a un anciano ¡que bajo has caído Rosalie Hale! Si mi club de fans en el facebook se enteraran…_— ¡Ah! Ya sé porque viniste hermosura… quieres meterte en mis pantalones— _más bien en su pañal ¡asco!_— pues déjame decirte algo, lindura ¡tengo una buena máquina dentro de éste pañal!— _díganme que no me acaba de guiñar un ojo… ¡díganmelo por favor!_

Me acerqué levemente a los pantalones del pijama ¡Dios! Si no fuera vampira probablemente ya hubiera terminado por vomitar. Estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón, cuando vi una aparición divina ¡Mi Emmie Bear estaba en la puerta!

—¡Rose! ¡Me estas cambiando por un viejo! ¡Ni siquiera se le va a parar con viagra!— Mi cara de trauma no tenía precio, cuando Emmett dijo lo último.

—Óyeme muchachito, ésta lindura está conmigo ¿Qué no ves que nos estas interrumpiendo? Y respétame porque tengo la suficiente edad para ser tu abuelo— _¡já! Si el supiera_.

—¡Mire vejete degenerado! ¡Yo tengo edad suficiente para…!— casi deje a Emmett sin boca cuando estampé mi mano derecha sobre ésta, al tiempo que le daba una mirada seductora al vejete sádico ¡No puedo creer que me esté viendo el culo!

—Mmm… yo… me voy a llevar a éste maleducado caballero y luego regresaré a darle un tratamiento especial señor…— justo en ese momento fue que me percaté que ni siquiera conocía el nombre del anciano.

—Nicholson, Jack Nicholson— claaaaaro, y yo soy "Bond, James Bond" éste pobre viejito tiene un caso grave de esquizofrenia, solo a él se le ocurre pensar que es Jack Nicholson.

—Está bien señor… Nicholson— le dije mientras ahogaba un mar de risitas al ver cómo me daba una mirada "seductora"— regreso en veinte minutos.

—Estaré esperándote _mon amour, vous êtes la lumière de mes yeux, sans toi je ne suis rien_— no sé qué carajo dijo y tampoco me interesa, el de los idiomas es Edward. Salí pitando junto a mi Emmie Bear, quien venía enfurruñado a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa Emmiepapi?

—Me estabas cambiando por alguien más joven que yo— ¡hay que ver que Emmett es infantil!

—Amor, me gustan maduritos ¡pero tampoco podridos! Además, tu eres todo un semental sin necesidad de usar la pastillita azul— le di un corto beso al amor de mi vida, pero antes de que jalara a Emm al armario más cercano decidí buscar primero a Bella.

Llegué corriendo a paso humano a la sala de entretenimiento, en donde una Bella muy desequilibrada estaba dando clases de bailoterapia.

—Ok chicos así que ahora quiero que agiten sus brazos en el aire y… ¡Rose!— no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, _Pump it _ de _the black eyed peas _resonaba por todo el lugar mientras veinte ancianos movían el esqueleto (o las caderas de titanio) al ritmo de la pegajosa canción. Bella me observaba con el temor reflejado por toda su cara y yo… ¡No podría estar más feliz! Primera fase: completa. Le di mi mejor sonrisa a Bella, la jalé por una mano y abandonamos el ancianato antes de que nos encontráramos de nuevo a Rodolfa.

Íbamos por la entrada, cuando de repente Emmett paró de caminar y observaba con expresión extraña el gran letrero que rezaba: Casa San Elsilrac, ancianato de Forks, y sin más rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¿Qué ocurre Emmett?— Emmett se seguía riendo y yo ya me estaba empezando a molestar ¡¿es que acaso me va a dejar aquí como una idiota, sin saber cuál es el chiste?

—Rose… Elsilrac ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?— Lo miré con mi mejor cara de póker, dándole a entender que no entendía de qué coño estaba hablando y al parecer Bella opinaba igual que yo.

—Amor, lee el nombre de atrás hacia adelante— pasee mi vista por el nombre de san Elsilrac (en serio ese nombre parecía una mezcla entre el árabe, el alemán y el turco) hasta que… mierda, estas viejas son unas sádicas ¡han escrito el nombre de Carlisle al revés! ¡Si Esme se enterara! ¡No lo quiero ni pensar!

Llegamos bien entrada la tarde a casa, la pobre Bella estaba famélica, desde que entramos al ancianato ella no había probado bocado, así que mientras ella comía fui a darle un poco de amor a mi bebé ¡mi precioso M3! Se merecía un cambio de aceite después de haber vivido todas esas emociones fuertes. Estaba terminando mi trabajo cuando una saltarina Alice se acercaba a mi hermoso bebé.

—Tuve una visión de todo lo que pasó Rosalie.

—¡Gracias por mandarme a Emmett!

—No hay de qué cariño, supuse que no querías cambiarle el pañal a un viejo de ochenta que cree que es Jack Nicholson— dijo la morena con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, había ocasiones en las que Alice no era un dolor en el culo… del resto, es insoportable— Por cierto vas a necesitar a tu Emmie Pooh para la próxima fase de tus clases— y con un último guió salió disparada hacia el bosque ¡¿por qué siempre tiene que decir todo a medias?

Después de haber cambiado el aceite de mi bebé fui a mi adorada habitación, si lo sé, soy vanidosa pero no podía que una de las paredes de mi habitación fuera ocupada completamente por un gran espejo y ahí fue cuando el espíritu santo me iluminó ¡SOY UNA RUBIA INTELIGENTE! ¡wiiiiiiiiiiiii! _Ok, eso último no fue muy brillante._

Bella va a recibir su primera clase de modelaje al estilo playboy y para eso necesito al maestro de las poses sexy ¡Emmiepapi! Pero antes de eso, Bella necesita un extreme make over. No había terminado de pensar lo último cuando Alice ya había irrumpido en mi habitación con una gran maleta detrás de ella.

—¡Creí que nunca te decidirías!

—Si lo sé pitufa.

—¡A quién carajo llamas pitufa!— ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sensible?

—Ya Alice, supera tu trauma, dentro de cuatro horas va a amanecer y tenemos que transformar mi cuarto en un salón de belleza-pasarela.

No tuve que hablar dos veces, cuando Alice ya había empezado a moverse por la habitación como un tornado (no me extrañaría ver una vaca volando en cualquier momento). En exactamente una hora tres minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos; Alice había convertido mi amplio baño en un backstage que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de Victoria Secret´s, y mi habitación ahora era un espacio libre lleno de luces y con una plataforma que hacía las veces de pasarela ¡Gracias a Esme que una de las paredes es un espejo! Y lo que me costó convencerla de ponerlo ahí, diciendo que era completamente innecesario ¡JA! Que opinan ahora…

Alice y yo acomodamos toda la ropa de diseñador en los percheros, a las seis en punto de la mañana escuchamos la voz de Bella en las escaleras.

—Esme, no es necesario que me hagas el desayuno.

—Tranquila Bella, para mí es un placer cocinar— Alice y yo parecíamos dos militares a punto de montarle una emboscada al bando contrario… menos mal que Bella aun es humana, si no, no habría forma posible de que le hagamos un extreme make over.

—¡Bellita!— pobre bella ¡jajá! Se atragantó con el cereal, creo que una hojuela se le fue por el camino viejo.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué parte de "estoy desayunando" no entiendes? ¡Yo a ti no te jodo la existencia cuando estas cazando!

—Eso es porque Edward no te deja venir.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una sometida Bella!

—¡Bueno, Basta!— ¡si no me meto, estas dos podrían durar toda la eternidad discutiendo!— Bella termina de comer— observé a Bella y por poco me río, su boca estaba tan llena que un hilito de leche se deslizaba por la comisura de su boca ¡jajá!— y tú Alice ¡deja de brincar en el mismo sitio! ¡Pareces una pulga!

—Rose, si me vas a comparar con un animal ¡al menos que sea lindo! Hasta puede ser un suricato…

—¿Qué carajo es un suricato?

—¡¿Rose tú nunca viste El Rey León? El suricato era el amigo de Pumba ¡Timón! La canción era ¡Hakuna Matata una forma de ser, Hakuna Matata nada que temer, sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir, a vivir así yo aquí aprendí, Hakuna matata!—Alice cantaba y bailaba al estilo hawaiano la pegajosa canción, mientras yo trataba de ubicar en mi mente porque no la había vito— ¡si hasta la vimos en el cine!

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… Alice ese era mi vigésimo aniversario, por eso no fui al cine; ahora recuerdo todo lo que "lloró" Emmett por no haber ido a ver la dichosa película.

Bella terminó de comer y Alice y yo pusimos manos a la obra son su transformación, así que le dimos n día de relajación. Exfoliamos todo su cuerpo e hicimos que su piel se viera radiante, finalmente ¡empezó la tortura! ¡muajajajaja! _Ok Aro sal de éste cuerpo. _Yo ondulé su cabello, de forma que quedara totalmente salvaje, Alice maquilló sus labios de un fuerte color rojo. Su atuendo eran unos pantalones de cuero totalmente pegados al cuerpo y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo y gran parte de la espalda y para rematar todo, tenía unos tacones de cuero que Alice le había obligado a usar ¡estaba perfecta! ¡Parecía una estrella de rock!

—¡PAREZCO UNA PUTA!—Alice y yo rodamos los ojos ante el grito de Bella, y como siempre Edward, el ser más nervioso del planeta, entró derribando la puerta apenas escuchó el grito de Bella.

—Be-Bella…— ¡já! Edward se quedó mudo, cuando vio que su angelical Bella estaba transformada en toda una demonia, digna de las más lujuriosas fantasías. Por fin Bella reaccionó del shock, pero al parecer estaba disfrutando la forma en que Edward se la comía con los ojos.

—Bueno Edward, eres mi hermano pero necesito que te vayas y tú también Alice; ya viene Emmett para…

—¡¿Qué? Rosalie, creí haberte dicho que no quería que esto sucediera de nuevo.

—Edward, Edward, Edward— dije con el típico tono de voz que usas para explicarle a un niño de cinco años que dos más dos es cuatro— después de esto me vas a agradecer, ahora lárgate ¡EMMETT!— sabía que el último me podría escuchar perfectamente, pero uno nunca sabe y menos si se trata de Emmett.

—Dime Rosie bebé.

—Bebé, saca a Edward de aquí y regresa que tenemos que explicarle cosas importantes a bella.

—¡Yo puedo solo Emmett, bájame!— Emmett llevaba a Edward como si fuera un costal de papas, sobre su hombro, al segundo siguiente mi Emmie Pooh regresó cerrando la puerta con llave (no es que esto detuviera a alguno de nosotros, pero la indirecta de "estamos ocupados" es bastante clara).

—Bueno Bella, hoy vas a aprender poses y bailes sexys de la mano de los mejores o sea: Emmett y yo— la cara de bella era todo un poema, pero al menos no se ha obstinado… aún… Emmett pulsó play y _Lady Mamarlade _inundó toda la habitación, mientras las primeras notas sonaban mi Emmie Bear comenzó a caminar por la pasarela muchísimo mejor que cualquier Mia en el video. Contoneaba su sexy cadera al ritmo de la música, al tiempo que agitaba un látigo que tenía en la mano ¡Ese es mi hombre! El es el único hombre, que se puede mover de esa forma y seguir siendo considerado un macho en todo el sentido de la palabra. Luego fue mi turno de caminar por la pasarela, mirándome en el gran espejo ¡JA! Tyra Banks estaría envidiosa de mi… fue el turno de bella, quien se subió cuando la voz de Christina Aguilera comenzaba a sonar y debo decir que no lo hacía nada mas, movía su cadera de lado a lado mientras mi Emmett se situó en el medio de nosotras, no espere ni dos veces para bailar al estilo sándwich con Bella y Emmett, la canción terminó y Emmett solo sonreía como niño en la mañana de navidad.

—¡Belly Bells! No lo haces nada mal, ahora haz lo que yo hago, mete tripa, casa culo y saca tetas— estaba concentrada viendo a mi macho enseñándole a Bella, cuando una de las canciones favoritas de él empezó a reproducirse _Bootlicious _ de _Destiny´s Child. _Su cara se transformó, mientras empezaba a cantar la parte de Beyonce ¡jajá! La cara de Bella era de incredulidad cuando escuchó como la voz de Emmett era casi igual a la de la cantante… _ella no tiene idea de cuantas veces canto Emmett esa canción, tratando que sonara igual que Beyonce… _Bella se encogió de hombros y empezó a imitar los movimientos de Emmett que eran tal cual como los del video, la canción avanzaba y Emmett y Bella bailaban tan sexy como podían, al final mi Emmie logró cantar la última nota imitando perfectamente la voz de Beyonce.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial! Gracias chicos— Bella estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo, pero su cara tenía una expresión de felicidad.

—Bueno Belly Bells, siempre a la orden, Rosielove te dejo para que sigas con Bella, el Blackberry con conexión futurista no me quiso decir el resultado del juego de futbol así que lo tengo que ver— hay que ver, pobre Alice, sus apodos van desde bacteria, GPS, Blackberry, Iphone, enana, duende, umpa lumpa, chihuahua, pekinés y podría seguir dando ejemplos durante todo el día.

—Está bien Emmie— le di un corto beso para luego girarme hacia Bella— bien Bella, ahora vamos a cantar lo más alto que podamos, para liberar el estrés y las energías negativas.

—Rose, acabas de hablar como gitana barata.

—Si lo sé, no me arruines el momento de misticismo— reímos juntas mientras ponía una de mis canciones preferidas _Bitch _de _Meredith Brooks._

Los acordes de la guitarra llenaron el aire, al tiempo que agarraba dos cepillos de pelo para usarlos de micrófono, las dos comenzamos a cantar tan alto que en Port Angeles de seguro nos escucharon, estábamos saltando y haciendo solos de guitarra imaginarios cuando Alice y Esme se unieron a nosotras.

—¡Vamos chicas! ¡I´m a bitch, I´m a lover, I´m a child, I´m a mother!— gritaba Bella a un volumen insospechado mientras gritábamos como locas, relajándonos del estrés. La canción finalizó y una muy risueña Bella se dirigió hasta mí.

—¡Wow! Gracias Rose, en serio.

—No hay de que Bells, descansa, mañana te espera un día pesado— _y no tienes idea de cuánto…_

—Hasta mañana, Rose.

—Hasta mañana Bella, que duermas bien— _lo vas a necesitar, _a lo lejos escuché como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Edward, y esa fue mi señal para salir disparada en dirección al bosque.

—Alice— pronuncié, apenas llegué al corazón del bosque— ¿la tienes?

—Si Rose, Tranquila que mañana va a ser un día inolvidable para Bella…

Al día siguiente secuestramos a Bella desde temprano, preparándola para la gran cena de cumpleaños de Carlisle, ya llegadas las siete de la noche la embutimos en un hermoso vestido azul rey, la tela era suave y en capas que adornaban su cuerpo, el escote era en forma de corazón lo que le daba un toque sexy, este llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas y eso sin contar que la obligamos a usar fina lencería para que se sintiera más sexy y confiada, su cabello iba en un flojo moño a la altura de la nuca dejando ver las suaves ondas que le había hecho, el maquillaje estaba enfocado en sus ojos así que Alice los maquilló un poco oscuros, bajamos las escaleras echas unas diosas, yo en mi ajustado y corto vestido negro y Alice en su ajustado vestido blanco y negro estampado, con finas tiras que dejaban ver parte de su nívea casi albina piel, este llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

Esme, como buena anfitriona que era hizo pasar a los invitados al gran comedor, donde había un festín de comida, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados juntos, a mi lado izquierdo estaban Alice y Jasper y Edward Y Bella estaban frente a mí.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a esta humilde celebración en honor al cumpleaños de mi amado esposo Carlisle— todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras se fundían en distintas conversaciones, así que decidí que era tiempo de poner en marcha mi plan "satisfaciendo a Bella, ya que Edward no lo hace" saqué el pequeño control que tenía guardado en mi bolso de mano, ustedes se preguntaran ¿de qué es el control? Pues muy simple… de la ropa interior con vibrador que Bella está usando inconscientemente. Alice, a mi lado me dio la señal y prendí el lindo vibrador del cual Bella no tenía conocimiento, hasta que este empezó a hacer su trabajo, su cara pasó del rodo al vinotinto en cuestión de segundos, desde mi lugar podía escuchar el leve zumbido del aparto ¡ja! La cara de Bella no tenía precio así que decidí subirle un nivel más al placer. ¡Jajá!

Bella se removía inquieta en su asiento, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a perlar su frente.

—Bella ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó preocupada Esme viendo como la cara de Bella se retorcía en muecas extrañas.

—Yo esto… bien— ese bien sonó como un gemido haciendo que los chicos y yo soltáramos risitas cómplices, excepto Edward que veía a Bella con el ceño fruncido. Alice arrancó el aparato de mis manos y le subió dos niveles más de un solo golpe— ¡Dios! ¡SI! Estoy bien Esme— Bella gemía cada cinco segundos y Edward no sabía qué hacer ¡jajá! Como se nota que es virgen ¡hasta Jasper que es medio marica, se dio cuenta de que Bella está a punto de tener el mejor orgasmo público de su vida! La maléfica de Alice lo llevó al último nivel y las piernas de Bella se retorcían debajo de la mesa ¡jajá!

—¡Oh! Bella, sí que tú eres la novia de Edward— preguntó uno de los colegas de papá. El rostro de Bella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Bu-bueno ¡sí! ¡Ah Dios! ¡Qué rico!— la cara de todos los presentes no tenía precio, creí que de un momento a otro los ojos se les iban a salir de las cuencas—… está el pastel que hizo Esme… ¡mmm! ¡¿No les parece?— Alice estaba tratando de contener las carcajadas con mucho esfuerzo, Emmett ya se estaba riendo a sus anchas y Jaspe estaba incrementando aun más las emociones de Bella y yo pues estaba deseando que el aparatito tuviera otro nivel más ¡jajá!

—Si estoy de acuerdo, mis felicitaciones Esme ¿y qué piensas estudiar Bella?— ¡Dios! ¡Haz que Bella termine de una vez, antes de que Alice caiga al piso! Por los momentos tenía su cara oculta en la servilleta mientras fuertes espasmos la sacudían a causa de la risa.

—Y-yo v-voy ¡Ah! E-es-t-tu-d-diar ¡demonios! Literatura Inglesa ¡Si Dios! Esto es lo ¡Ah! ¡Mejor!— sin previo aviso se levanto de la mesa gritando un fuerte ¡SI! Totalmente bañada en sudor, con las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Te debe de gustar muchísimo para hablar con tanta pasión— y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Alice cayó al piso, Emmett se estaba riendo más fuerte si es que es era posible, Jasper le daba golpes a la mesa y yo tenía mi cabeza escondida entre los omoplatos de Emmett y no hablemos de la cara de pendejo de Edward ¡No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta de que su novia ha tenido un orgasmo! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me diste un hermano postizo tan virgen?

—Sí, en verdad amo esa carrera, ahora si me disculpan voy al baño— Bella se alejó con las piernas temblorosas mientras Esme levantaba a Alice del piso y pedía disculpas a los invitados por el comportamiento de sus hijos, Bella regresó a los cinco minutos con expresión feliz. Luego de un largo rato de risas y bromas, la cena se dio por finalizada y los invitados por fin partieron a sus casas. Y yo ¡No podría estar más feliz! Mis clases de autoestima dieron resultado… _tal vez si dictara algunos cursos de superación personal, hiciera un dinero extra para mi bebé, _estaba gritando con Alice cuando un perturbado y confundido Edward irrumpió en la sala en donde Jasper y Emmett se encontraban batallando en un juego de _Dance Dance Revolution_, mientras Alice y yo los animábamos hasta que la voz del susodicho resonó en la sala.

—¿Bella tuvo un orgasmo durante la cena?— todos comenzamos a reír descontroladamente ¡Edward si es inocente Diosito! _Creo que la próxima vez mis "clases de autoestima con Rosalie hale" van a ser para él… aunque creo que sería "clases de perversión con Rosalie Hale" ¡jajá!_

**FIN**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Me odiaron? Pues díganlo en un review! En serio chicas las alertas de historia favorita etc., son muy lindas pero yo también quiero saber lo que opinan las lectoras silenciosas! ¡Rogando al cielo de que al menos les guste! Se despide con mucho cariño su disparatada servidora**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
